The invention relates to a golf bag.
If one full golf club set including woods, irons and a putter, plus practice clubs are put in one golf bag, the bag will weigh as heavy as about 10 kg.
A golf bag has a shoulder strap and is usually carried by a caddie or player on his shoulder.
Carrying such a heavy bag on a shoulder from one hole to another is a lot of labor and troublesome.
An object of this invention is to provide a golf bag which can be carried easily even if it contains many clubs and thus is heavy.